earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Doomsday
History Doomsday: 1970's - Present The thing known as Doomsday was not born, but created in a lab. You see, while we were fighting wars in Korea and Vietnam here on Earth, the Kryptonians were warring with an alien race, the Calatonians. The war had resulted in many atrocities, as wars are prone to do, but it was the Kryptonians who crossed the line. General Dru-Zod released this biological weapon of mass destruction and the entire Kryptonian War Fleet upon the Calatonian people, until there was no trace of the Calatonians. Just ash, smoke, and blood… lots of blood. After the Kryptonians reined this monstrosity back in and placed it in cryogenic stasis, Zod was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone for his war crimes, and the Guild of War requested the aid of Zor-El and Alura in the creation of a military A.I. which would prevent another madman like Zod from ever hijacking the Kryptonian Fleet again. What they created was Brainiac and in a few years’ time, the Kryptonians went the way of the Calatoninas, destroyed in the exact same manner as Brainiac unleashed not just the War Fleet upon their home planet’s core, but also this savage weapon upon the population centers. When Krypton was in ruins, Brainiac put this creature back on ice and added it to its menagerie. When Brainiac came to Earth, decades later, it came to kill Superman and Supergirl, but after losing several versions of its hardware to Superman and the Justice League, Brainiac plotted to download his mind into this xenocidal creation to create Brainiac 6.0. I Suppose Brainiac hoped that the creature’s ability to adapt to survive would allow its mind to evolve to accept Brainiac’s consciousness, but Brainiac miscalculated and the creature evolved to reject Brainiac’s upload and escaped (possibly destroying Brainiac 5.0 in the process?). Unfortunately for us, the creature came to Earth, still programmed to exterminate Kryptonians. This thing destroyed dozens of city blocks in three cities in its attempt to kill Superman. After it put Big Blue into a coma, the Justice League was able to use Power Girl to lure this “Doomsday” to the Fortress of Solitude where they imprisoned it in the Phantom Zone… for now.Oracle Files: Doomsday Threat Assessment Resources * Unique Kryptonian-base Adaptive Physiology * Post-Mortem Complete Regeneration * Superhuman Strength and Resilience * Xenocidal Rage Triggered by Kryptonians * Minimal Intellect and Reasoning Ability Trivia and Notes Trivia * Booster Gold gave Doomsday his name after he saw it beating Superman and say that that was Doomsday. * Doomsday knows both Kryptonian and English. Notes * The reason behind Superman's coma: Superman didn't even die in the comics. He was in a coma where his heartbeat was undetectable. So instead of making it a death-like trance, I just made it a simple coma so we didn't have to come up with some lame excuse to explain what Clark Kent was up to all this time when Superman returns to life the same day Clark Kent comes back to work at the Daily Planet after an extended absence. Links and References * Appearances of Doomsday * Character Gallery: Doomsday Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Class X Enhanced Strength Category:Kryptonian Category:Bald Category:Red Eyes Category:Grey Skin Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Asexual Characters Category:27th Reality